


StoryChanged

by YakumoHakurei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Así que no esperen ver una flor desalmada que los quiere matar a todos, Es mi propio AU, F/M, Flowey es una cabra antropomórfica y no es Asriel, Iré editando los tags a medida que avance la historia, Más información en las notas, Perdón es mi saga favorita, Por cierto Flowey es una cabra antropomórfica con emociones, Qué loco verdad, Tiene referencias descaradas y plagios (también descarados) a Touhou Project, espero que les guste
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakumoHakurei/pseuds/YakumoHakurei
Summary: Hay un mundo del que pocos conocen. Perdido en las profundidades de los mares del tiempo, se encuentra un mundo oculto. Un "Mundo Olvidado". En ese lugar, dos razas gobiernan: Humanos y Monstruos. Regidos por reglas que ambas razas crearon y aceptaron seguir, ambas especies viven en completa armonía. Pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando una mujer regrese para recuperar a su hija, quien no quiere saber nada de ella y que, además, está rodeada de monstruos a los que considera su familia? Aquella mujer hará lo que sea para recuperarla, incluso romper el equilibrio del pacífico mundo en el que vive. ¿Podrá la paz mantenerse entre ambas razas? ¿Tendrán que luchar entre sí por una adolescente, o alzarán las armas en contra de la persona que planea eliminar a todo aquel que le impida acercarse a su hija?





	StoryChanged

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, en mi biografía puse que tal vez subiría algo sobre mi AU, y... Aquí está. StoryChanged. Mi Universo Alterno, creado luego de varios intentos fallidos en FanFiction.net, decidí traerlo hasta acá, y únicamente aquí publicaré esta historia. Bueno, en esta nota quería aclarar un par de cosas, las cuales son:  
> 1\. La historia del AU se irá desarrollando a medida que esta misma avance aquí en AO3.  
> 2\. Iré subiendo capítulos según los vaya terminando, estos no serán subidos siguiendo una fecha específica, pero trataré de ser constante con las publicaciones.  
> 3\. Los tags se irán actualizando a medida que más personajes vayan apareciendo conforme avancen los capítulos.  
> 4\. Último pero no menos importante... Esta historia contará con Original Characters. O sea, personajes creados por mí. Espero no sean una molestia y sean bien recibidos...  
> Creo que eso sería todo de momento, no todos los capítulos tendrán notas, las iré colocando según considere necesario. Sin nada más que decir, ¡disfruten de la lectura y dejen comentarios! Acepto todo tipo de críticas, siempre y cuando sean coherentes~.

_Hace mucho tiempo, dos razas gobernaban sobre la Tierra: Humanos y Monstruos._

_Ambas especies convivían en perfecta armonía, ayudándose los unos a los otros con cualquier clase de problema. Los Monstruos eran seres pacíficos y amables, dispuestos a darle una mano a cualquiera que la necesitara. Sin embargo, había humanos que no estaban muy contentos con la presencia de aquellas "abominaciones", por lo que formaron un enorme grupo de personas queriendo no exiliarlos, sino exterminarlos._

_Y así, un día, la guerra estalló entre ambas razas. Luego de una larga batalla, los Humanos comenzaron a ganar. Dispuestos a acabar de una vez por todas con ellos, darían el golpe final, hasta que un hechizo los detuvo: el Control Gravitacional, habilidad utilizada por los Esqueletos, quienes, completamente recuperados de todas sus heridas, los dejaron enterrados en el suelo. Desde las montañas, Siete Grandes Magos aparecieron acompañados por el resto de Humanos, quienes se oponían al exterminio de los Monstruos. Renegando contra su propia especie, los magos y su equipo guiaron a la noble raza hacia una enorme y vacía región rica en minerales. Una vez allí, crearon una poderosa barrera que, a simple vista, parecía haber hecho desaparecer a todos los que ahí se encontraban junto a aquella zona._

_La realidad era muy distinta. Con ayuda de los Monstruos, los Siete Grandes Magos separaron la región del mundo de los Humanos, creando un nuevo hogar para todos: el Mundo Olvidado._

_Han pasado siglos desde aquel histórico suceso, el cual sigue contándose de generación en generación, preservando así la historia de ese mundo._

_Este mundo..._

* * *

El fuerte sonido de un celular comenzó a escucharse entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación, pintadas con un hermoso color verde y con algún que otro póster pegado por ahí, todos relacionados a un fantasmagórico dúo que ha estado haciendo conciertos y organizando eventos últimamente en la Capital. Desde afuera, varios cláxones se dejaban escuchar, formando un ensordecedor ruido.

Un bulto envuelto entre unas blancas sábanas cubiertas por un grisáceo cubrecama comenzó a moverse mientras el incesante sonido se colaba por sus ventanas. Dejó escapar un bufido. Metiendo su cabeza debajo de su almohada, comenzó a hacer presión con una mano por el área en donde se encontraba su oído, esperando así que no se escuchara tanto.

—... Detesto los lunes... —murmuró entre dientes. Sus párpados entrecerrados mostraban a duras penas unos irises de un bello tono carmesí, los cuales emanaban profunda molestia. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, lo dejó escapar en un profundo suspiro, buscando así relajarse mientras sacaba su cabeza de debajo de la almohada, revelando su castaño y desordenado cabello. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su boca, bostezando. Hizo unos extraños movimientos con su boca tras bostezar, tallando uno de sus entrecerrados ojos con su puño izquierdo, trataba de quitarse el sueño que aún traía.

Sin embargo, el sonar de su móvil era un impedimento mucho mayor que el ruido exterior, pues el aparato se encontraba a su lado, vibrando. Fastidiada, tomó el pequeño teléfono para ver quién llamaba. Su hermano adoptivo. Bufando por segunda vez, contestó y puso el altavoz.

—¿Qué quieres, Asriel? —cuestionó levantándose para abrir las cortinas. Tras estas, la luz del sol traspasó los vidrios, cegándola unos segundos. A juzgar por la posición del astro rey, parecían ser las nueve de la mañana.

 _—¡Hola, Chara! ¿Cómo estás?_ —la mencionada rodó los ojos mientras abría las ventanas. A pesar de estar soleado, sintió demasiado frío, por lo que las volvió a cerrar, temblando levemente _— Uh, ¿Chara?_

—Te estoy escuchando, principito —afirmó, burlona. Sabía que a su familiar le molestaba que le dijeran así—. Estaba bien hasta que llamaste —Contestó a su anterior pregunta, quitándose la blanca, larga camiseta de polar que llevaba, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo.

_—¿Ya te levantaste?_

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora —respondió estirándose—. ¿Por qué?

_—Es que… Estaba pensando en pasar a tomar desayuno a tu casa, si no es mucha molestia…_

—Si traes pan te dejaré pasar —tomando su celular, se encaminó hasta el baño, lugar en donde terminó de desvestirse—. Me voy a duchar, te llamo cuando termine.

 _—Disfruta la ducha, Chara —_ tras decir aquello, su hermano adoptivo cortó la llamada.

Chara suspiró—. ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano…? —inquirió para sí misma. Decidida a no prestarle más importancia, entró a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua caliente para dejarle fluir por su pálida piel— Hace frío… —susurró cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Minutos después, la de orbes carmesíes se encontraba caminando por el pasillo –de blancas paredes con algunos cuadros floreados y fotos familiares colgadas por ahí– de su hogar con unas calzas cafés a rayas, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta grisácea junto a unas pantuflas rosadas. Se dirigía a la cocina –una americana con vista al comedor y con algunas sillas rojas– a preparar el hervidor y colocar algunos panes –ya había llamado a Asriel, por lo que sólo restaba esperar a que llegara con estos– a tostar mientras sacudía su mojado cabello con una toalla blanca.

Cuando pasó por el comedor, tiró la toalla sobre su sofá de terciopelo blanco mientras tomaba el control remoto de su televisor –uno bastante simple, ni tan nuevo, ni tan antiguo–, situado en un mueble de oscuros tonos con repisas casi vacías. Cuando encendió la televisión, se llevó el control consigo, por si le apetecía cambiar de canal.

 _—Noticias de último minuto —_ escuchó al presentador del matinal hablar _— Nos informan que la Familia Real se reunirá con los Representantes de la Humanidad para firmar un acuerdo…_

—Así que esa es la razón por la que Riel se levantó temprano —habló, llenando de agua el hervidor para, acto seguido, conectarlo a la corriente y dejar que el aparato electrónico hiciera lo suyo al tiempo en el que la de desordenado pelo castaño preparaba el mueble de la cocina, que separaba la última del comedor.

 _—Tenemos a una de nuestras periodistas, Diana Johnson frente al Consejo de los Humanos —_ informó _— Diana, ¿nos escuchas?_

 _—Así es Christian, nos encontramos aquí frente al Consejo de los Humanos como tú bien decías, sin embargo, no podemos entrar al lugar ya que se encuentra resguardado por varios guardias —_ se dejó escuchar una femenina voz _— Hemos intentado hablar con uno de ellos acerca del acuerdo que firmará la Familia Real junto a los Representantes, pero no han querido referirse al tema._

Chara rodó los ojos—. Periodistas —Soltó con molestia—. Molestan a cualquiera con tal de conseguir información —En eso, el timbre de su hogar sonó.

 _—¡Chara, soy yo! —_ gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta, Asriel. El hermano adoptivo de la chica.

—¡Voy! —sacando la cajita con sobres de cappuccino en polvo de una de las repisas en la cocina, la adolescente se apresuró para ir a abrir— Hey Azz —saludó sonriéndole, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle entrar.

El chico era un caprino antropomórfico de la misma estatura que su hermana. Unos cuernos de tamaño adecuado para su medida y una mirada amigable. Vestía una camiseta de cortas mangas, anaranjada con una línea rojiza y otra más naranja bajo la primera, con bolsillo de canguro a la altura del estómago y unos pantalones azulados, yendo descalzo.

—Buenos días, Chara —correspondió el saludo, ingresando a la casa de su adoptivo familiar—. Traje el pan como me pediste —enseñándole una bolsa reutilizable, la golpeó levemente— Recién salidos del horno —sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

—El tostador no será necesario, entonces —señaló, cerrando la puerta—. Deja de estar ahí parado y toma asiento —comentó algo molesta, pues el monstruo de blancuzco pelaje siempre se quedaba de pie cuando iba a su casa.

—Ca-…

—Cappuccino y un pan con margarina, lo sé —tomando dos tazas medianas, las dejó sobre el mesón; abrió la nevera sacando la margarina y repitiendo el mismo proceso que con las tazas, y luego sacó un cuchillo del lavavajillas y se lo entregó a su invitado—. Toma, para que partas los panes.

—Gracias —tomándolo y sacando los mencionados de la bolsa reutilizable, partió la bolsita de plástico en la que venían con el utensilio de cocina, sacando dos y partiéndolos por la mitad—. Mamá y papá fueron al Consejo de los Humanos —comentó.

—Lo sé, están hablando de eso en las noticias —mientras tomaba el hervidor y lo llevaba con mucho cuidado, desvió la vista unos segundos para ver si seguían hablando del tema—. Bueno, estaban.

—Lo del acuerdo es una mentira —declaró el chico, llevando el trozo de pan hasta su boca, guardando silencio mientras masticaba. Una vez tragó, volvió a hablar—. Sí van a firmar, pero no un acuerdo —al ver la mirada confundida en la dueña del hogar, suspiró, algo nervioso—. Van a… Van a modificar la regla número dos para… —mostrándose indeciso sobre si seguir o no, la vista de su hermana exigiendo respuestas pudo con él— Para legalizar la regla número seis, la que llevaban años discutiendo si debían aprobarla o no.

Y aquello dejó sin palabras a Chara.

—La… —tratando de hablar, dejó el hervidor sobre el mesón antes de que se le cayera— La regla número seis es esa que crearon luego de… —viendo a Asriel asentir, tomó asiento sobre una de los rojizos asientos, apoyando su codo izquierdo sobre el inmueble mientras llevaba su mano hasta su frente— La regla número seis… —susurró, sumida en sus pensamientos— Aquella que comenzó a planificarse luego del accidente…

—… —Asriel desvió la vista, nervioso. Sabía lo mucho que le afectaba a su hermana hablar sobre ese incidente, pues ella tuvo participación.

Ella, además, era la razón por la que la regla número seis comenzó a ser discutida entre la Familia Real y los Representantes de la Humanidad.

—¿Estarás bien viviendo por tu cuenta? —preguntó el caprino, preocupado. Cuando el accidente entre los padres de Chara sucedió, la chica aún era una niña pequeña. Una niña pequeña que sufrió de abuso verbal luego de lo que pasó. Tanto Asriel como sus padres estaban preocupados, temían que la castaña volviera a ser abusada verbalmente una vez que se le informe a toda la Capital y sus alrededores sobre la modificación en las reglas que mantenían la estabilidad en el Mundo Olvidado.

—Sí, estaré bien… —contestó luego de soltar un profundo suspiro, levantando la cabeza para mirar al techo— La regla número seis…

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que ese sería un largo día para ella.

—Bueno… —susurró Asriel— ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta luego de tomar desayuno? —cuestionó, sonriente. Uno de los dos debía alegrar al otro, era la promesa que hicieron cuando comenzaron a tener una buena relación— Tal vez encontremos a Flowey abriendo la florería de su madre.

—… —pensando en la sugerencia de su hermano con los ojos cerrados, volvió a suspirar— Está bien… —respondió susurrante— Si eso ayuda a despejar mi mente… —bebiendo el cappuccino de su taza –que se sirvió luego de dejar el hervidor a salvo–, decidió intentar dejar el tema a un lado— Mientras tanto, hablemos de otro tema. ¿Sabías que Los Músicos de Ultratumba tocarán la próxima semana frente a la Catedral?

Así, con Chara preguntando sobre los fantasmas que ocupaban los pósteres de su habitación, cambiaron la conversación.

* * *

Frente a una florería, un caprino de largas orejas bostezó. Tenía un hermoso cabello rubio, sus cuernos, algo largos, se notaban a simple vista, pues estos se asemejaban a los de un toro, siendo algo más delgados y no tan grandes. Su vestimenta constaba en una larga camiseta sin mangas de un tono verde marchito a rayas negras y unos pantalones azules oscuros. Llevaba unas muñequeras de metal verdes con inofensivas puntas amarillentas.

—¿Tan temprano abriendo? —detrás de él, una voz se dejó escuchar. A juzgar por el tono, parecía ser un adolescente. El caprino no se equivocaba en su pensamiento, pues cuando volteó, se encontró con un chico de tez morena, oscura cabellera castaña y grisáceos ojos celestes, algo rasgados. Llevaba una bufanda púrpura, una desabrochada chaqueta azulada con una grisácea camiseta debajo de esta, jeans azul marino y zapatillas negras de suela blanca. Su mirada demostraba desinterés.

—Frisk —terminando de abrir el portón que separaba al local con el resto de la calle, presionó un botón que venía con la llave, haciendo que la enrejada puerta comenzara a deslizarse hacia un lado—. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

—No podía seguir durmiendo —se encogió de hombros al contestar—. Pensé que abrir y preparar todo era trabajo de la recepcionista y su ayudante.

—Ellos no tienen la llave para abrir el portón —dijo el caprino, entrando al local para acomodar las flores siendo seguido por el humano, quien, ladeando la cabeza, observó la florería.

—Tienen ejemplares muy bonitos —Halagó—. Imagino que estas son sólo muestras —acariciando los rojizos pétalos de una flor que llamó su atención, dirigió la mirada a su amigo—. Por cierto, Flowey, escuché que tus tíos van a firmar un acuerdo con los Representantes de la Humanidad.

—Sí, mamá y papá fueron a hacer guardia para impedir que se cuelen curiosos —tras terminar de acomodarlas, caminó a la caja, abriéndola y contando el dinero que en esta había, viendo si calzaba con la cantidad total que la recepcionista había anotado en un papelito.

—Los vi en televisión espantando a los periodistas —analizando el local, llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. Tu padre es intimidante.

Flowey dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida—. Sí, eso suelen decir todos. Entre tú y yo —alertó mirándolo con diversión—, en casa es un osito cariñosito —ambos rieron.

El tono de llamada del celular del moreno interrumpió las risas. Frisk lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver quién marcaba, su expresión cambiando a una entristecida. Suspirando, miró al caprino y le hizo una señal de despedida, yéndose rápidamente del local.

Flowey siguió ordenando la florería hasta que llegaron la recepcionista y su ayudante. Tras saludarlos y desearles un buen día, salió del local, listo para ir a su hogar a seguir descansando.

Al menos ese era su plan hasta que se topó con Asriel y Chara, quienes iban a buscarlo para dar una vuelta.

… De todas formas no tenía nada que hacer en casa.

* * *

—¡Sans, por tu culpa estoy llegando tarde! —exclamó un alto esqueleto, yendo de copiloto en un azulado auto de techo blanco. Llevaba una chaqueta de mangas cortas con rojiza capucha, la parte superior era de un celeste azulado que, al llegar al final de las costillas, se dividía en forma de "V", cambiando a un suave naranjo. Sus manos se encontraban cubiertas por unos guantes rojos. Sus pantalones grisáceos, y sus zapatillas eran de rojizo talón con puntas blancas— ¡Te dije que la reunión era a las ocho, y salimos diez minutos tarde!

—papyrus —llamó un segundo esqueleto, más bajo que el otro. El denominado "Sans" portaba una oscura chaqueta azulada con felpudo cuello de oscuro color café crema, mangas grisáceas, pantalones azul marino y zapatillas celestes de punta blanca—. cálmate, ¿sí? sólo son diez minutos.

—¡Pero recién salimos de casa! —gritó exasperado— ¡A este paso llegaremos cuando finalice!

—hey, hey. tranquilo, lo tengo todo bajo control —doblando en una esquina, a Papyrus casi le dio un infarto al notar que ya habían llegado—. listo.

Pestañeando repetidas veces, volteó. Ya ni se encontraban cerca del hogar que ambos compartían—. Bastardo inteligente... —Murmuró— ¡Solamente querías verme sufrir!

Sans estalló en risas, haciendo que el menor desviara la vista avergonzado, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. deberías ir entrando —notó movimiento en la entrada principal al establecimiento—. creo que están cerrando las puertas.

—¡Nyeh! —quitándose rápidamente el cinturón, tomó sus cosas desde el asiento trasero, abrió la puerta y, antes de bajar, observó a su hermano— Gracias por traerme, Sans.

—no hay de qué —hizo un movimiento de manos, restándole importancia—. ahora bájate del auto, tengo que ir al laboratorio.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —haciéndole caso, bajó del vehículo, cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta y asomó una mano por la ventana del conductor— Buena suerte con la exposición, hermano. Haré todo lo posible aquí para que papá pueda expandir el laboratorio.

El bajito chocó los puños con el de rojiza bufanda—. suerte, bro —viendo cómo se alejaba luego de despedirse, negó levemente con una enorme sonrisa, subiendo la ventana y encendiendo el motor, yéndose del lugar.

* * *

Frisk caminaba por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando soltó la respiración en un profundo suspiro, vaho salió rápidamente de sus labios. Su padre estaba ocupado con la reunión entre los monstruos y los humanos, y su madre estaba organizando el festival de invierno de este año. El único disponible para ir a ver a su hermano al centro de rehabilitación era él. Esa era la razón por la que iba suspirando. No quería ir, no le gustaba ir. No porque odie a su hermano o algo por el estilo, sino porque cada vez que llamaban los enfermeros, era porque le dio un ataque y necesitaban hablar con algún familiar. En persona. Normalmente esto no presentaría problema alguno, pero no le gustaba verlo así, sedado, durmiendo tranquilamente como si nada hubiera sucedido… Rompía su corazón cada vez que veía esa escena.

Cuando llegó al establecimiento, le echó un vistazo al letrero el letrero. “Centro de Rehabilitación”. Ni siquiera se esforzaban por ser amigables y poner algo más tranquilizador o algún eslogan. Suspirando una vez más, decidió entrar. No podía quedarse ahí parado, tenía que ir a hablar con la enfermera que cuidaba a su hermano para saber qué había sucedido.

Si Frisk tuviera que decir la verdad, aquella enfermera era de todo menos amable. Seguramente era ella la razón por la que a su familiar le dio un ataque.

* * *

Ya eran las diez de la mañana, y luego de estar dando un montón de vueltas por la ciudad, Chara, Asriel y Flowey decidieron parar en una pequeña plaza.

—A veces me gustaría tener un pelaje como el de ustedes… —susurró la castaña. Ahora llevaba una verduzca chaqueta abrochada con una enorme raya amarillenta a la altura de su pecho, y otra delgada bajo esta. Flowey dejó escapar una pequeña risa al escucharla, haciéndola voltear con curiosidad.

—Créeme, no te gustaría tener pelaje como nosotros —comentó sonriendo.

—Sí, es muy incómodo al momento de bañarte o lavar las cosas —añadió el hermano adoptivo de la chica—. El pelo se queda atascado en el desagüe. ¿No recuerdas lo mucho que te quejabas sobre ello cuando aún vivías con nosotros? —el caprino la ojeó.

Chara llevó su dedo índice hasta sus labios, mirando al cielo—. Mh… No mucho…

El monstruo con cuernos de toro se encogió de hombros, mirando a su primo quien también imitó su accionar. A lo lejos, el de muñequeras notó a su amigo, Frisk, caminar cabizbajo, su mirada más sombría y desinteresada de lo normal. Miró al lejano chico, luego a sus familiares.

—Esperen aquí —pidió poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención del dúo—, ya regreso —informó encaminándose hacia el de oscura cabellera café— ¡Frisk! —gritó, llamando su atención. El rostro del humano alivianó un poco al ver a la antropomórfica cabra— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó.

El mencionado suspiró por cuarta vez en la mañana—. Es mi hermano —contestó mientras desviaba la vista—. Tuvo un ataque hace unas horas, tuvieron que sedarlo y aislarlo del resto de pacientes —Siguió respondiendo, apretando los puños dentro de sus bolsillos—. Lo fui a ver, pero estaba durmiendo… —El de azulada chaqueta volvió a suspirar— Al menos se veía tranquilo —terminó.

—… —Flowey puso una mano en el hombro del chico— Sabes que cuentas conmigo, Frisk —y le otorgó una media sonrisa, que el de morada bufanda correspondió.

* * *

—Oye, Chara… —Asriel se acercó a su hermana, mirando al rubio y a su acompañante— ¿Quién es ese?

—Y yo qué voy a saber —respondió, algo enojada— ¿Por qué susurras? Están a metros de distancia —señaló con su dedo. Una gota de sudor recorrió la mejilla del de anaranjada camiseta.

—Sí, lo siento… —se disculpó rascándose la nuca al tiempo que se alejaba— ¿Deberíamos ir a saludarlo? —preguntó— Digo, Furoi vino con nosotros…

Chara se encogió de hombros—. Está bien, Principito —aceptó con una sonrisa burlona, parándose y caminando en dirección a su primo adoptivo, siendo seguida por un protestante caprino.

* * *

—No sé, creo que estás exagerando cuando dices que ella fue la culpable —dijo Flowey, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. No tienes prueba alguna.

El moreno hizo un “tch”, desviando los ojos una vez más, justo en la dirección en la que caminaban Chara y Asriel, acercándose. Frisk habría pensado que sólo iban pasando por ahí, pero notó que lo miraban a él, de vez en cuando a Furoi.

—¿Los conoces? —se acercó disimuladamente a su amigo, quien analizó –también de manera disimulada– a los que el de grisáceos ojos celestes apuntaba con los ojos. Frunció el ceño con ironía— A juzgar por tu mirada, diría que sí —supuso en voz baja.

—Flowey —llamó el recién llegado. Sí, no se había equivocado. Esos tres se conocían y, a juzgar por las apariencias, apostaría todo su dinero ahorrado –que no es poco– a que Flowey y esa desconocida cabra antropomórfica eran familiares. Hermanos no podían ser, porque Furoi le dijo que era hijo único. ¿Tal vez eran primos?

—Llorón —correspondió el llamado, burlón. El “insultado” comenzó a quejarse otra vez, haciendo reír a la única fémina del grupo— Imagino que vinieron para saber quién es este —señaló con un dedo a Frisk, ofendiéndolo al referirse a él como “este”.

Ignorando la falta de respeto que el “chico de las flores” –como Frisk usualmente llama a Flowey–, decidió presentarse—: Soy Frisk, Frisk Daemon —le extendió una mano al “llorón”, esperando que este se la estrechara.

—Asriel Dreemurr —se presentó, estrechando la mano del chico— Tú eres… Hijo del Señor Jonathan, el líder de los Representantes de la Humanidad ¿no es así? —levantando una ceja, lo examinó de pies a cabeza.

—Seh, y tú eres el hijo de Asgore Dreemurr, cabeza de la Familia Real, ¿cierto? —el de tez morena imitó su accionar, algo sorprendido— Esperaba que fueras más alto y más corpulento —admitió.

Asriel se sonrojó, avergonzado—. Todos me dicen lo mismo cuando me conocen por primera vez… —desviando la vista, rascó su mejilla, expresando su vergüenza.

—Ahem —carraspeó la humana de brazos cruzados—. Yo también estoy aquí, ¿saben? —el de grisácea camiseta la miró fijamente, notándose en su mirar que quería saber quién era— Uhm… Yo soy… La hermana adoptiva de Asriel, Chara Dreemurr —consiguió presentarse. No sabía por qué, pero se había puesto nerviosa al Frisk mirarla.

—Un placer conocerte, Chara —y, sin previo aviso, el adolescente besó la mejilla de la recién presentada.

La expresión en su rostro hizo sonreír a Asriel y a Flowey, pues se había sonrojado. Eso no era todo, porque habían notado que miraba al de tez algo oscura desde que sus ojos se encontraron con él.

* * *

Sans detuvo el motor del vehículo en el estacionamiento trasero de lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, bajándose. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su mirar al encaminarse hacia la puerta que parecía esperarlo. Toqueteando sus bolsillos, metió su mano derecha en su respectivo bolsillo, sacando lo que parecía ser una credencial, pues tenía su foto en ella. Pasándola frente a un avanzado aparato electrónico, este último reconoció al esqueleto, permitiéndole entrar.

Apenas lo hizo, fue recibido por un montón de ruido. Voces, para ser más exactos. Y no, no se estaba volviendo loco ni era un efecto del lugar, eran las voces de los trabajadores que ahí se encontraban y que, por cierto, no eran pocos. Sans los ojeó a cada uno en su camino hacia el salón en el que los casilleros se encontraban. Todos, absolutamente todos, llevaban bata. Eso, por supuesto, era bueno. Respetaban las normas del lugar. Pero también era malo para Sans, y, si sus miedos se hacían ciertos, sólo significaría una cosa.

Entrar al salón de los casilleros y verlo vacío hizo que sus temores se hicieran realidad:

  1. Había llegado tarde, como siempre.
  2. Es el último en llegar, algo completamente horrible si tenía en cuenta que la exposición científica es en…



Cinco minutos.

El bajito corrió a su casillero, sacó su bata, sus lentes especiales y dejó todo lo innecesario ahí guardado, para luego cerrar con llave y comenzar a vestirse. Tampoco era como que fuera a perder tiempo haciéndolo, era sólo ponerse la bata y situar las gafas a la altura de su frente. Una vez hecho eso, revisó el reloj. Seguían faltando… Ahora faltaban cuatro minutos.

Iba a tener que correr. Podría teletransportarse como siempre hacía, pero una de las reglas que su padre –quien también era su jefe– le impuso era no usar su teletransportación para que no se volviera un vago. Por increíble que parezca, hacía efecto. Sans cada día dejaba de ser menos flojo. Mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, se replanteó el hecho de quedarse hasta tan tarde comiendo palomitas y viendo películas en Netflix.

* * *

—¿En dónde diablos se metió Sans? —un alto esqueleto, unos centímetros más que Papyrus, se mostraba nervioso, golpeando el suelo con el tacón de sus zapatos. Vestía un suéter gris oscuro de cuello largo, doblado, una larga gabardina negra sobre el suéter, pantalones café oscuro y zapatos negros. En su cráneo, una cicatriz que descendía desde su frente hasta su ojo derecho, el cual estaba algo más entrecerrado que el izquierdo. Aun así, ambos cumplían su función perfectamente.

—T-tranquilo G-Gaster... —aunque tratara de calmarlo, su asistente estaba igual de nerviosa. Ella era un monstruo con apariencia de reptil, de escamosa piel amarillenta. Llevaba un floreado vestido verde, en su rostro unos lentes que le permitían ver mejor. Sus dos dientes delanteros se alcanzaban a divisar. ¿Su nombre? Alphys— S-seguro llega-llegará e-en cualquier m-minuto... —tal vez... Estaba más nerviosa que Gaster.

—¡g, al! —exclamó Sans, deteniéndose frente a ellos, jadeante— disculpen la demora, papyrus me atrasó con su desayuno obligatorio —se disculpó— ¿Cuánto falta para la exposición?

Su padre revisó el reloj de bolsillo que traía—. Tienes dos minutos para descansar —y así, únicamente se limitó a suspirar, siendo imitado por su hijo y el amarillento monstruo.

—La maqueta del Núcleo, ¿dónde está? —Gaster comenzó a ponerse nervioso una vez más, pues la dichosa maqueta no aparecía en su rango de visión.

—Y-yo la tengo —Alphys sacó desde el bolsillo de su bata una pequeña cápsula, enseñándola— Gracias a la tecnología que nuestros amigos nos ofrecieron, fuimos capaces de guardar la maqueta en esta pequeña cápsula —dejándola sobre una mesita convenientemente situada por ahí, el pequeño artefacto explotó en humo. Tras este disiparse, la maqueta se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

—dragon ball, ¿eh? —el bajo esqueleto levantó una ceja, con burla. Su amiga se sonrojó— hey, no pasa nada —tranquilizó— a mí también me gusta la tecnología de corporación cápsula —admitió, sorprendiendo al reptil.

La alarma de Gaster sonó. Era momento de ingresar a la sala de reuniones y presentar el nuevo proyecto, con la esperanza de que así puedan expandir el laboratorio para poder trabajar en lo que Gaster denominó el "Núcleo". Los tres inhalaron lo más que pudieron y exhalaron el aire lentamente, entrando posteriormente a la sala de reuniones.

Darían lo mejor de sí mismos para sacar el proyecto adelante.

* * *

—Mamá, papá —una chica de apariencia anfibia, piel azulada y pelirrojo cabello llamaba a sus progenitores. Su vestimenta constaba de una suelta camisa amarillenta a cuadros cafés, sus pantalones eran azulados y sus botas oscuras, con tacos no tan largos—. Ya me voy —Informó.

—¡Hahahah! ¡Ven a darme un abrazo, punk! —su padre –unos centímetros más altos– se acercó a ella, abrazándola fuertemente. Su hija correspondió el gesto abrazándolo con la misma fuerza— Tienes fuerza, mocosa —comentó alejándose, poniendo las manos en sus mejillas, acariciándolas—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Undyne.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar orgulloso de ella si va vestida de esa manera, Khalid —la mujer, tomando café con una pose engreída, miraba en la televisión un programa de farándulas—. Mírala, parece prosti-...

—Immorta, no empecemos ahora —detuvo su hablar el hombre de la casa, visiblemente molesto—. Es el primer día de nuestra hija yendo a la universidad, mínimo deberías estar orgullosa de ella.

—No, está bien, papá —Undyne miraba al suelo mordiéndose ligeramente los labios—. Sé que mamá no lo dijo con la intención de ofender... —mirándola de reojo, notó cómo su progenitora ni siquiera la miraba— Bueno... Creo que es mejor que me vaya, estoy llegando algo tarde —informó sonriendo falsamente, esperando no preocupar a su padre— Cuídense, los veo más tarde —sin más, salió de su hogar. Cerrando la puerta, respiró profundamente, soltando todo el aire que reunió en un largo suspiro.

¿Por qué no podía su madre apoyarla al menos una vez? Hasta donde era capaz de recordar, nunca se había tomado la molestia de prestarle atención. Intentaba consolarse pensando que era así por la enorme cantidad de trabajo que tenía en la oficina, pero a veces...

A veces simplemente no era capaz de creer esa obvia mentira.

Limpiándose el par de lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas acariciadas cariñosamente hasta hace unos minutos, se encaminó hasta la parada de autobús. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a detenerse tras impactar con alguien y, por consiguiente, cayendo al suelo gracias al impacto.

—Perdón —se disculpó la otra persona. Cuando Undyne levantó la vista, notó que era un fantasmal monstruo de suave tono rosado con un mechón cubriéndole el ojo derecho y una corbata de moño, no una persona. Además, dicho fantasma le miraba fijamente— Tú… Estuviste llorando —con un tono ligeramente sorprendido, la anfibia se puso de pie rápidamente, alejándose no sin antes susurrar un “lo siento”. El monstruo volteó a mirarla amablemente, sonriendo—. No sé la razón por la que hayas estado llorando, pero la vida duele muchísimo menos cuando sonríes, cariño.

Al oírle, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta, pero el desconocido fantasma ya no estaba ahí. ¿Había sido una alucinación…? No, se sintió muy real y, si su memoria no le fallaba, juraría haberle visto en algún otro lado. Pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, cerró los párpados. Inconscientemente, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Si volvía a verle, le daría las gracias como se debía.

* * *

—¡Ah… Hapsta…! —un fantasmita de suaves tonos celestes –que correspondía al nombre Napstablook– y sombrero de copa se acercó al rosado fantasma, que acababa de aparecer frente suyo— ¿En dónde te habías metido…? —cuestionó, su voz siendo algo suave. Ambos se encontraban en su casa que, casualmente, se situaba a un lado del hogar de la anfibia— Te estuve buscando…

—Blooky —volteándose, el llamado “Happsta” –cuyo nombre es “Happstablook” sólo se limitó a sonreír, dándole la espalda otra vez para mirar desde la ventana a Undyne, quien se sentó en la parada del autobús— Sólo… Interactué con una personita muy interesante… —entrecerrando su único ojo visible, expresó amabilidad y tranquilidad.

—Ella es… —acercándose también al vidrio, miró con curiosidad— Nuestra vecina, ¿no…?

—Sí… —la sonrisa en su fantasmal rostro desapareció— Estaba llorando.

La expresión en Blooky cambió de curiosidad a tristeza. No le gustaba que la gente llorara—. ¿Por qué…?

—No lo sé —su expresión ahora era seria, pero, así como desapareció, su sonriente rostro volvió—. Pero… Creo que la animé. Después de todo… —giró para ver a su primo— La vida duele mucho menos cuando sonríes, ¿verdad? —ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, ensanchando su sonrisa. Napstablook sonrió levemente.

—Eso fue lo que te dije antes de morir… —señaló, unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus fantasmales ojos. Al ver esto, Happstablook abrazó a su único familiar, el cual comenzó a llorar— Y-yo quería cambiar el mundo de afuera, Happsta… —sollozó.

—Ahora podemos cambiar este mundo, Blooky —susurró—. Sólo tienes que tener fe…

El fantasmita hipó antes de separarse, sonriendo débilmente—. E-está bien… —tartamudeó, las últimas lágrimas cayendo, desapareciendo antes de tocar el suelo— Gracias, Happsta… —agradeció abrazándole— No sé qué habría hecho sin ti…

—Yo tampoco, Blooky —declaró correspondiendo el abrazo—. Yo tampoco…


End file.
